Call This Fate
by Hoshi Kusumi
Summary: The story form of my old story, 'MSN! :D' Utau, Rima, and the rest of her gang, are trying to set AMUTO up. But with Tadase and other interfering characters, would their plan work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Hello, readers ^^ those who have known me, and supported me in the story 'MSN! :D' that story has been a failure, now that i found out Chat stories aren't allowed. I'm still sad by that fact though ): But, this story, would be similar as 'MSN! :D' though in story form (:

**Suu:** Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara, Desu!

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_**January 2, 2010, Sunday. 10.30pm **_

Amu Hinamori, the new transfer girl. Why did she transfer you ask? Well, it was all due to respect of Amu's father, Tsumugu Hinamori, who wanted to get Amu out of her old school, as Amu popular, and was getting more and more confessions from boys. When Amu nearly went out with a guy, Tsumugu lost it and insisted Amu on changing schools. But what's the point of changing schools when Amu is going to be in another mixed school?

Amu sighed. She didn't like the fact that she was going to another school, with no friends to be with on the first day. She picked up the school's borachue and thought

_Seiyo Academy huh..._

She wasn't really into the idea of changing into an unknown school, a place where she hardly knew. She sighed yet again, and fell on her bed flat. Well, whatever school it was, she should be able to enjoy it...

...

...somehow.

* * *

_**January 3, 2010, Monday. 9.00am **_

'Amu.'

_..._

'Amu.'

_zz...Zzz..ZZZ..._

'AMU.'

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..._

'For gosh sake .'

Amu's Midori Hinamori gasped, waking Amu up was never easy. And there Amu was, on her bed. Sleeping. And should i also add snoring?

'AMU WAKE UP, YOUR 30 MINS LATE.'

Midori Hinamori finally screamed, exhausted. All of a sudden, Amu's eyes shot open. She sat up on her bed and screamed

'I'M WHAT?!'

Midori Hinamori looked at Amu with a withering look.

'Your..late.'

Hearing this, Amu jumped out of bed, grabbed her uniform where she could find on her bed, her hanger, her desk, her her cupboard her – you get the point. She rushed to the toilet.

_Argh, not much time left, why can't time stop for awhile?!_

Amu planned on taking a quick shower, but it seems, that today out of all times, the heater started working properly. Amu couldn't resist the hot steamy water, in a cold morning. 5 minutes later, she could feel her face and body heating up from the hot water. That's when she remembered, she was late. She grabbed her towel, trying to dry up as much as she could. She quickly put on her uniform, quickly, so fast that she got her clothes wrinkled. She looked in the mirror, and quickly brushed her bubblegum pink hair. Most people found it weird, that Amu had pink hair, whereas Amu found it unique and cute.

She quickly brushed her hair straight, and tied it to the usual side ponytail. She smiled to herself before leaving the bathroom.

_Oh no, i think i must have wasted at least 10-15 mins already. Yikes._

She rushed to the kitchen to grab a snack – an apple, before going to the living room to get her shoes. And that's where she found Midori Hinamori.

On the sofa.

Sleeping.

...

WHAT?!

She glanced at the clock in the living room, to find out that she wasn't late at all. In fact, she still had 10 minutes to spare.

_What._

_The._

_Heck?!_

'Hey, Mama! Why do i have 10 minutes to spare? When you told me i was 30 minuted late?!' Amu asked, as she shook her mother awake.

'Oh! Your out of the bathroom. I used that method to get you out of bed. Now shoo, i want to sleep.' Midori Hinamori answered, sleepily.

'...'

* * *

_**January 3, 2010, 9.30am **_(A/N If your wondering why its 9.30, its cause Amu spent half an hour in the toilet .__. )

Amu quickly rushed out of her house, when the time stated that she should leave the house – 9.30am. She jumped onto her bicycle, and pedaled slowly to school. She enjoyed cycling, as much as she liked slow walks. These kind of slow walks and cycling, allowed her to clear her mind, and also to enjoy things around her. When she reached her school, Amu's mouth was practically hanging open.

'This is my school?!!'

Amu's new school, looked completely like a ghost town. The windows were broken, the doors were scratched, the building looked like it was gonna crash. She asked a nearby guy.

'Erm, is this Seiyo Academy?' She asked, obviously shocked. Her transfer school, and this is what she gets?!

The nearby guy looked at Amu as if she was crazy or something.

'No. This is **Seiyo Jail For Criminals**. Seiyo Academy is across the block.'

'Phew! Thanks.'

Amu replied, before rushing back to the other block. She couldn't be late on her first day, that would just be embarrassing. She cycled around until she found a school gate, with the words,

'SEIYO ACADEMY'

This time, Amu's mouth hanged open, once again. She couldn't believe it. THIS was her new school?! They got to be kidding. The whole place looked neat, tidy, sparkly, and not to forget,

...

Enormous.

She was shocked. Very. In fact, she wouldn't mind going to the Jail she saw just now. Wait, strike that. She wouldn't. In fact, she really was truly impressed by Seiyo Academy. She liked how the school looked like, deep down. But she kept it inside of her, not wanting to ruin her image.

Just then, her watch stroke 10. Amu was going to be late. Very, i might add in.

_'Shit' _She cursed, before running inside the school. She ran so fast until

_**--BAM--**_

Amu ran into someone. She was a pretty girl, with two blond pony-tails and a pretty face. Amu stared at her in awe.

'Watch it.' The girl cooly said

'Sorry, i'm rushing! I'll see you soon!' Amu cried out as she looked at her watch. She rushed into the school building, anxious, as she was going to be late.

_'Who was that girl? She seems interesting.' _The blond two pony-tailed girl thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

_Huff... Huff... Pant... Pant..._

Amu was panting as she ran around the whole school, trying to find where the secretary may be. She started running, straight, to find her, when

_**--BAM-- **_

Amu crashed onto a pole.

'Ouch!' Amu cried out.

'Where the heck am i gonna find a secretary in this enormous schoo--' Amu stopped.

She looked up, and there were the words she was looking for.

'SECRETARY'

She ran in, and pressed the bell for the secretary, waiting impatiently.

'Yes?' The secretary asked, smiling at her.

'Ah, i'm a transfer student, and i need my class schedule.' Amu replied, smling back

'Oh! What's yr name?' The secretary asked, smiling AGAIN.

Amu smirked, before replying,

'Amu, Hinamori Amu.'

* * *

Hoshi Kusumi: Please review! So that i'll be able to get more motivation ^^ Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Thank you, you guyz for reviewing, i lurbz ya ^^ Oh and the readers/reviewers of MSN, if your wondering why that story isn't in my uploads anymore, its cause the people have been bugging me with the rules things, so i had no choice but to delete it. -cries- -goes depressed-

**Ran:** Rah rah! Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara!

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thank yous~

Thank you, **Mii-chan2804, Hachimitsu13, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, x3sploosh, AmutoxZutaraxForever, GaukenAliceGRL, VanilaMuffin, Uusilove21, Hitomi Junko **for reviewing (: Seriously, this just reminds me of MSN. -sad-

**Mii-chan2804 –** Yeah i didn't know that too ): And thanks! (:

**Hachimitsu13 –** Thats what i thought too! Haha! Thank you (:

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Haha! Thank you. Yeah, i feel sad too, that i can't continue MSN ):

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat –** Yepps! Thank you!

x**3sploosh –** Yepp! This is MSN in story form {: and, thank you (:

**AmutoxZutaraxForever –** Yeah, i wish it was too ): Haha, but thanks!

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Haha! Thank you! (:

**VanilaMuffin –** HAHA, thank you~!

**Usuilove21 –** Thanks so much Usui!

**Hitomi Junko –** LOL, thanks!

**Hoshi Kusumi: Mii-chan2804, Hachimitsu13, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, x3sploosh, AmutoxZutaraxForever, GaukenAliceGRL, VanilaMuffin, Usuilove21 and Hitomi Junko, **the supporters for my ex fanfiction, MSN, i really apprecitate you guys, for supporting me in this story too. Thanks you guys! Your support means the world to me (: I really miss the MSN story too ): sorry for being depressed over here, you guys (: On with the story!

Oh, and to clarrify, their 15 (:

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 10.45 am.**

Amu smiled at the secretary as she gave Amu her scheldule for the day. The secretary seemed shocked in how Amu, from smiling, went to smirking at her, and then smiling again. How did her personality change so fast? How did a sweet innocent girl, went to suddenly a mischevious one? The secretary wondered. She shook that thought of and watched, as Amu ran to her classroom.

_2B, 2B, 2B, where the heck is classroom 2B?! _Amu thought, frustrated, also trying to follow the map, that was attached to her schldule. Amu ended up in circles. Until, she bumped into someone,

Again.

It was a girl, slightly shorter than her, with two pony tails, her pony tails were brown and she looked like a child, though slightly more mature than a child.

... slightly.

'Owwchh!' That girl cried out. Amu could see a bit of tears coming out from her eyes. Amu sweat-dropped. She didn't bumped into her, that hard, did she?

'You okay?' Amu asked, her bored voice immediately taking over.

'Owch. I think it's slightly better now.' That girl said, half smiling.

'Can you stand?' Amu asked, extending her hand.

'Thanks!!!!!!!' That girl said, smiling really widely.

'I'm Yaya Yuki! I haven't seen you around before!' Yaya exclaimed

'Erm, i--' Amu started to say, but got cut off by Yaya's continuous chatting

'OH! You must be the transfer girl? Right?! What's your name? What class? Did you make any friends?' Yaya chatted.

'Erm, Amu Hina--' Amu started to say, but once again, cut off, but now because of the school bell.

'I'm from 2B and i'm lost! Can you help me?!' Amu blurted out now, not wanting to be cut off again. For the third time.

'Why didn't you say so earlier?' Yaya laughed

'I was going to but then you--' Amu said again, but got cut off yet, once again.

'Come on! Follow me! We're in the same class!' Yaya eyes sparkled, and dragged a very confused Amu together with her.

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 11.00am.**

Amu finally reached the classroom. Boy, could Yaya run fast. It was amazing how she manage to reach the classroom in less than 10 mins. She walked into a very noisy classroom and stopped mid way. She hated too much noise. It was just... so annoying. She saw the teacher, standing in front, trying to calm the class down. She went to a random empty table, and slammed her palm on it.

Hard.

It hurt her hand, but still, it was worth it. The whole class was absoulutely silent. She could even hear a pin drop. Well, no exactly, but still.

'If your wondering who i am, the name's Hinamori, Amu Hinamori. And i'm a new transfer student. That's all.' Amu said it all in one breath. She turned back to the teacher – Nikaidou sensei and said

'Sorry for the weird introduction, but i absoulutely,

Amu turned and stared at the class.

...absoulutely _**Hate noise.**_ Yeah? Thanks.' Amu smiled at the class. And plonked herself onto another random seat. She could feel the classmates' eyes, staring on her, she sighed. She knew what they were thinking. How could this girl, change personalities in such a short period of time. That question wasn't new. It wasn't her fault. It was just natural. She sighed again.

Just at that moment, the door burst open. Standing at the door, there was a blue haired guy, hair slightly messy, top button unbottoned and standing at the door, lazily and casualy. There was a girl beside him, Amu gasped. It was the girl that she ran onto in the morning. The girl with 2 blond pony tails and a pretty face.

'Sorry we're late!' The blond haired girl said

'Its alright, take a seat' Nikaidou sensei said.

The blond haired girl turned and sat on a seat somewhat near Amu, a seat away, and she was seating next to the girl that Amu met, Yaya Yuki. The blued hair guy, on the other turned towards Nikaidou sensei and asked

'Where do i seat now? Since apparently, some people in the upper class took my desk as a weapon to throw it at someone.'

'Oh, Ikuto, we got you a new desk. It's right at the corner there' Nikaidou replyed, not looking up from his paper.

_So his name is Ikuto huh..._

'Oh, okay.' Ikuto replied and walked slowly back to her seat.

Amu's eyes travelled to with Ikuto as he continued walking to his seat. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. She wondered if she was able to make more friends today. Just as she thought that, Yaya jumped in front of her and said, well more of screamed,

'HII AMU!'

Amu flinched. She wasn't expecting her to scream her name out, especially not in class.

'Hey. But shouldn't we be err, listening to class?' Amu said

'No worries. He's currently depressing cause he got into a fight with his girlfriend.' A cool voice said out.

Amu's head shot up. That voice was somewhat familiar. She regonised that girl's voice as the one she bumped into in the morning – the one with two blond pony tails.

'Hi.' She said cooly.

'Heya. My name's Amu. Amu Hinamori. Yours?' Amu asked.

'Utau. Utau Hoshina.' Utau replied, smiling.

'Nice cha meet you.' Amu smiled back.

Behind them, walked a short girl, with long curly hair. She looked like a beautiful doll.

'Hello. I'm Rima. Rima Mashiro.'

'Hi. Amu, Amu Hinamori.' Amu smiled, shaking her hand.

The four of them chatted happily, exchanging email address, handphone numbers etc. They were having fun. More fun than Amu ever hoped for in her old school. In her old school, she was always known as 'cool and spicy' and others thought that she was too grand for them to talk to her. Amu really wanted to talk to them, but her stubborn character always stops her from doing so. But in Seiyo academy, she felt that she could be herself, when she was with Utau, Rima and Yaya. Amu smiled happily, not regretting getting transferred into Seiyo Academy.

'Ahem, class. Back to seat. Lessons are starting now.' Nikaidou suddenly spoke up.

Everyone went back to their seats relunctantly. Including Utau, Rima and Yaya. Little did Amu know, Utau, Rima and Yaya were talking about her

* * *

_**With Utau, Rima and Yaya.**_

'So, what do you think of her?' Utau asked

'Interesting.' Rima grinned.

'Fun!' Yaya cried out.

'Let's hope that she's the perfect girl for Ikuto, cause's i have a whole long list of plans to get them together.' Utau said, grinning evily.

'Don't forget me, i have a longer list!' Rima protested.

'Errr, you guys are scaring me...' Yaya said as she backed away.

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Wheepee! Another Chapter accomplished xD ! Review please, yeah? (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoshi Kusumi: **I'm back, with chapter 3! :D. I guess you could say I'm slightly cheered up, over the loss of MSN (: Oh, and I'm having a problem :X I'm gonna have a new maid, in one week time. When my new maid comes over, i have NO IDEA how the heck am i suppose to update! Cuz you see, i sneak my laptop every time to write and upload my fanfic and my current maid doesn't tell. So i have no idea bout the new maid. So, i have no idea how to write! D: If yall got any suggestions/solutions, tell me, kay?

**Miki:** Drew Draw Drawn! Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara! Or any quotes in this story!

**Hoshi Kusumi: **On with the Thank yous!

Thank you **VanilaMuffin, Black-scarlet-rose17, GaukenAliceGRL, Nesszm, CodeLyokoIsTheBest **and **LittlePlagueSpirit **for reviewing chap 2 ^^ I lurbz ya you guys (:

**VanilaMuffin –** Haha! Go all crazy if ya want! Heehee. Thank you! Lurbz!

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Heehee! Wait and see then~! :D Thank you!

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat –** Haha! Thank you! I try to update fast, cause i can't bear to disappoint you guys :D

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Oh gosh! Haha! I forgot bout that! Whoops! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Nessz –** Thank you! And what list??

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** Haha! Yeah! The power of girls! xD. Haha, thank you so much for the motivation!

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Haha, thank you ^^ We'll wait and see, yeah? Heehee xD

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thanks for the reviews you guys! (: Lurbz yall! **Ps, ****I'm**** sorry if this story is not exactly like MSN style, but its really hard, since MSN story didn't explain things very well :X**

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 1.15pm.**

During Nikaidou's long talk bout women, and how depressing they are, how they can hurt his feelings, how they-- okay, you get the point. Amu was bored. And she was feeling uncomfortable. She could feel somone staring at her. It was weird. She quickly scanned through the front of the classroom, but no one seemed to be staring at her. She did a sharp turn behind. And there he was, the culprit.

...

And it was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Amu blushed, really deeply. Why was Ikuto staring at her? It's so uncomfortable and weird! Doesn't he have anything better to do. Amu grinned. She turned behind to Ikuto, who was apparently still staring, and she mouthed out the word

_Stalker._

Ikuto's eyes widened. How was he, Ikuto Tsukiyomi a stalker? He was _**merely **_staring at her. He smirked, looked away and thought:

_How interesting._

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 2.00pm.**

Amu was bored. It was now her lunch time, and she was walking around the canteen, with nothing to do. It felt like her old school, loneliness, and people staring at her outer self. It was lonely, and depressing.

_Don't cry... I can't cry..._

...

_Save me, anybody, from this loneliness..._

She thought. Right on cue, Rima appeared in front of her.

'Hey. Can you believe what Nikaidou sensei was saying? How dare he say that women are the ones that causes trouble for him?! We have to get back at him.' Rima said, obviously angry.

'Yeah, i'll second that' Utau said, coming in slowly.

'YAYA DOESN'T WANT TO BE IN IT!!' Yaya screamed.

Amu looked up, and saw them.

'Wha-wha-what are you guys doing here?' Amu stuttered.

'What do you mean, what are we doing here? We are your friends, aren't we?' Utau looked at her, confused.

Amu eyes widened.

_A friend,_

_is someone,_

_who accepts you_

_for who you are._

She looked up, and saw confused and kind faces staring at her. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, smiled and said

'Y-Y-Yeah...'

Her new friends, in returned, grinned widely.

* * *

'Come on! Come onnn! Walk faster Amuu!' Yaya cried out from a far distance.

'I'm not the one walking slowly. You're just running fast.' Amu mumbled.

Apparently, Utau, Rima and Yaya wanted to introduce Amu to a few people. Amu was really reluctant at first, but her outer personality to place, and she found herself agreeing to go with her. She regretted agreeing, once she realized that the people she was going to meet where _**guys**_.

'Come on, lunch is already over.' Rima said, pulling Amu along with her.

_Wha wha? I'm not mentally prepared for this!_

Rima finally reached to one long and big table, which was really decorated in many styles. On it inscribed,

_This table is specially for_

_**Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima **__**Masher**__**, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yuki Yaya, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma,**_

_the S.P.S. (__S__pecially __Prioritized__S__tudents)_

'You guys have a special table?! And what is SPS?! And--' Amu was going to ask more questions, till she was cut off.

'We'll wait for the guys first before telling you.' Utau said, calmly

'Oh and i am going to kill the guys for coming late--' Rima started to say, her eyes gleamed.

'Who were you trying to kill again?' A bored but husky voice said out.

The four girls turned around, Amu eyes were wide open, and they finally met.

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Argh! I'm so sorry for the short chap! Its cause its really hard for me to update recently these days. Chap 4 will be out soon, i promise! Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi Kusumi: Awww, thanks you guys for the motivationg reviews {: LURBZ YA!

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE: I may seriously take quite a while to update, cuz firstly, this story is different from MSN, where i can upload everyday, but a short chapter, and secondly, MY NEW MAID IS COMING ON THURS. Arghhh. This is gonna be hard to update. Try telling me suggestions yeah, to how to upload early! So bear with me, yeah ^^**

Nagihiko: Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara! (:

Hoshi Kusumi: On with the thank yous!

Thank you **ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, Nessz, LittlePlagueSpirit, DarkLily17, Black-scarlet-rose17, GaukenAliceGRL, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx **and** CodeLyokoIsTheBest **for reviewing! Lurbz lurbz lurbz you guys 3

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Heehee! Here's Chapter 4! :D

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx –** Haha! Thank you!

**x3sploosh –** Haha! Thank you so much! (:

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Heheee!

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Haha! Oh gosh, thank you for yr support ^^

**DarkLily17 –** Haha, i'm glad i turned it into a story too! ^^ Thank you~!

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** Haha! You guessed List number 1! Heehee! Thank you!

**Nessz –** Haha! I'm not telling! Muahahahhahahha! We'll see what happens ^^

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat –** Thank youuu! :D

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 2.15pm.**

Ikuto and the others have reached the S.P.S. Table. Amu's eyes widened. It was that stalker, that guy who was staring at her throughout the whole class. That guy, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

'Anywayz, Amu, these are the rest of the S.P.S.' Yaya said, intrrupting Amu's thoughts.

'Kukai Souma, age 15, same class as you. No idea bout his IQ though.' Utau said, pointing at a boy with brown hair, and dark green eyes.

'Hey! My IQ is perfectly fun, thank you very much.' Kukai protested.

'Kukai is extremely sporty, helpful at sometimes, and loves challenges. He can be extremely annoying too.' Utau continued, ignoring him.

'HEY! You forgot extremely handsome!' Kukai shouted.

Utau turned and looked at him, with a withering look, and said

'.'

'Hello.' Amu smiled, extending her hand, and shaking Kukai's hand.

Rima then stepped out, pulling a guy with long black hair behind her.

'Nagihiko Fujisaki, age 15, same class as you. An expert in dancing and acting.' Rima said.

'An extremely cunning person too, with a sly mind.'

'That sounds like you, Rima.' Amu said, trying to hold in her giggles.

'Pfft...' Nagihiko also trying to hold in his laugh. He hung his arm behind Rima's neck and said

'Guess we make a good pair, huh? Rima.' Nagihiko smiled

'You gotta be kidding me!' Rima screamed at him

Nagihiko laughed while Rima tried to push him away.

Rima pouted, while he shook Amu's hand.

Yaya then came out, followed by a boy with golden hair, pink eyes.

'Amu! This is Tadase Hotori, quite good in studies, and responsible. Able to persuade people with his prince-ly face.' And to prove it, Tadase flashed a 'prince-ly' smile to Amu. Amu smirked and said

'Not working on me, Tadase.'

Ikuto, who was behind Tadase, his eyes widened, and thought

_Wow. A person who rejects __**Tadase? **__I'm surprised the world doesn't end._

'Lastly, Ikuto Tsukiyo--' Utau started, until Ikuto stopped her.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto, extremely handsome and smeaxy. Brother of Utau Tsukiyomi.' Ikuto said and smirked.

...

...

...

...

Ikuto was confused with the awkward silence. He thought of an idea.

'Why? Are you so stunned by me that you can't respond?' Ikuto said, smiling, yet smirking at the same time (A/N .__.)

...

...

...

'No, i was stunned by your weirdness.' Amu said bluntly. (A/N I'm planning to make Amu a strong woman! :D)

Ikuto was shocked. This was the first person ever to reject him. Usually, the girls would swoon over him, if he even said that sentence, wait, make that even look at them. He stared at her, wondering why he couldn't charm her.

'If you're wondering why you can't charm me, its cause i'm not that easy to get.' Amu smirked

_What?! Now she can read minds?!_

Ikuto thought.

'And no, i can't read your mind.' Amu said again, bored.

'Will you guys chill?!' Utau asked, frustrated

'Anyways Utau, Rima, Yaya, why did you called me here anyway?' Amu asked, confused.

'For introduction.' Rima said, calmly.

'Are you sure? You seem like you are planning something.' Nagihiko asked concerned

Utau, Rima and Yaya smirked. _Should we tell them? _They thought. They then saw Amu's confused face, and thought, _Alright, fine._ They took a deep breath, and announced,

'Amu, meet the S.P.S. S.P.S. Meet Amu Hinamori, our newest member.' they said together.

'WHAT?!'

* * *

Hoshi Kusumi: Heehee! Chap 4 is doneeee! Though it's short, again ): Argh, 2 more days! Review and give suggestions for my '**PLEASE TAKE NOTE' ** note. Heehee, thank you! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Hoshi Kusumi: Thank you for your reviews! I lurbz you guys sooo much 3! My maid is coming tomorrow. .___. Heeehee, i'll try to find a solution {:

Temari: Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara ((:

Hoshi Kusumi: Thank yous coming right up!

Thank you **Rosara1bunny, animeluver713, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, Black-scarlet-rose17, LittlePlagueSpirit, Sechuri Sera, Ayu, Nessz, Tsukiyomi Ikte, GaukenAliceGRL, ChocolatePancake, xxxdevil wings **and** ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat **for reviewing (: Lurbz yaa! :D

**Rosara1bunny –** Haha! Thank you! 3

**animeluver713 –** Haha, thank you for reading d: I'll make Amu hard to get, i promise! I don't like weak girls either xD

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Heehee! I love it too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Won't that just be fun? Haha! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you! I'll try to update whenever i can!

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** LOL. You guess the lists fast! AHAHA! Lurve yr ideas, but i cant use that, heehee! Oh! That was a typo! Whoops! -embarrassed- Its supposed to be 'fine' xD

**Sechuri Sera –** I lurbz your stories too! So you have to update yours fast! Thank you for reviewing!

**Ayu –** Thank you!

**Nessz –** Me too! Haha, fanfiction took my words away ): it was suppose to be 'No way' d: Thanks for reviewing!

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat –** Thanks!

**Tsukiyomi Ikte –** Thank you!

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Haha! Esp is cool! Heehee, thanks for reviewing!

**ChocolatePancake –** You changed yr fanfic Nickname? O: Haha! Hope your well! Thanks! Lurbz!

**Xxxdevil wings –** Of course! Haha!

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 2.25pm.**

'You guys, what do you mean i'm in your group? I didn't even agree to anything!' Amu cried out.

'Okay, let me explain. Ikuto and me, are children of the chairman of this school, so we were called the S.P.S. Which is also known as Specially Prioritized Students Because we were the children of the chairman. It was lonely with only two of us, so we started inviting some people who we think are either fun, interesting or worthy to join out group. And now, we're inviting you. You can't back out.' Utau smirked, as she saw Amu's shocked face.

'No. Way. I'm not joining the S.P.S!' Amu said, trying to be as nice as she could.

'You have to join us. We get who we are interested in. Even the guys agree.' Rima said as she turned to the guys.

The guys in return, nodded, grinning, while Ikuto just stood there, speechless.

'But i--' Amu started.

'OH! YAYA FORGOT TO TELL YOU! IF YOU DON'T JOIN, THE CHAIRMAN WOULD HEAR ABOUT THIS, CAUSING HIM TO LOSE FACE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE EXPELLED, DO YOU?' Yaya said, happily.

'What the?! Fine, i'll join!' Amu said, not wanting to be expelled from her new school, as her parents would be upset and disappointed, and they would also have to go through the trouble of sending Amu to another school. Thinking of transferring again just gives her the shivers.

'Perfect.' Utau and Rima said, grinning.

'Now we just need you to sign this attachment...' Utau and Rima said, pushing the piece of paper to Amu.

Ikuto, on the other hand was still stunned, about both the fact that Amu sort of rejected him, and also the other fact that Amu was now officially in the S.P.S. Ikuto finally snapped out of his thoughts and said out

'Why her? What's so interesting about her?'

Amu, hearing that, got pissed off. She didn't like it when people insult her, or mock her. She couldn't even care less that he was her friend's brother, or the fact that he was one of the S.P.S. Since that didn't matter anymore, now that she was part of S.P.S. She went up to him and said

'I'm interesting in my own way. Unlike some people.' Amu grinned, patting his shoulder.

'What?!' Ikuto cried out, only to find that Amu already went up to class.

'Dude, she's interesting and you know it.' Kukai said, smirking, also patting his shoulder and walking away, together with the S.P.S. Members.

...

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 2.25pm. **

Amu was bored in class. Really really bored. And what, she thought, what was with that guy, who was apparently staring at her, AGAIN? Seriously, it was annoying, uncomfortable, irritating, etc. She finally couldn't take it. She went up to him, ignoring the teacher, grabbed Ikuto's arm and said

'I'll be using the toilet.' Amu said, more of a comment than a question.

'O-Okay... but why Ikuto...?' The teacher asked.

'Ignore him. I'll be going to the toilet. Come on!' Amu said, pulling Ikuto, hard.

_Ouch! What's with this woman? And why is she dragging me to the toilet?! _Ikuto thought.

They finally reached a quiet place and she said

'Alright, spill it. Why the heck do you keep staring at me during class?! Its annoying.' Amu glared at Ikuto, gripping onto his hand, hard.

'Ouch! Are you a girl or a guy?! I was... Ouch! Trying to see... Ouch! What's so interesting about you. Ouch! Now will you stop gripping onto me?!' Ikuto yelled, clearly annoyed.

'Stupid stalker.' Amu mumbled, before letting Ikuto go.

'How the heck did you grip so hard?!' Ikuto winced as he touched his now really wounded and red hand.

'Huh? Didn't i tell you? I used to join Judo.' Amu said, bored.

...

...

...

'What?' Amu asked, irritated by the silence and the stares she got from Ikuto.

_Seriously, isn't looking at me during class already enough?!_

'_._.. Are you sure you're a girl?' Ikuto blurted out without thinking.

Amu stared at him, as though he was crazy. She finally said

'I'm a girl as much as you're a guy.'

With that, she walked back to class, leaving Ikuto stunned.

_She __**is **__interesting.._

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 3.45pm.**

Finally, school ended. Amu stood up from her seat and was going to head out home when she was stopped by Utau and Rima. They grabbed Amu into the car, while Yaya just went in slowly, enjoying her candy.

'What the?! What are you guys doing?!!!' Amu screamed.

'We're heading over to my place... for study sessions.' Utau grinned evily.

'And the guys would be there of course...' Rima 'returned' the evil grin.

* * *

Hoshi Kusumi: Yay! Kind of long chapter! Kind of. HAHA! Review yeah? Oh oh! And the maid is delayed till tomorrow (: So it'll be hard to write. But still, continue supporting yeah? Lurbz, and review please (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hoshi Kusumi: My maid is here xD! Haha! Hm, it's gonna be hard for me to update. My schedule is packed like **crazy. **I have Chingay, tuitions, school, etc D: Its gonna be really hard. But i'll try my best (: So continue supporting yeah? ^^

Kukai: YOSH! Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara!

Hoshi Kusumi: Thank yous~!

Thank you **CodeLyokoIsTheBest, Black-scarlet-rose17, ChocolatePancake, Rosara1bunny, GaukenAliceGRL, Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight, coonbuddy1, LittlePlagueSpirit **and** Nessz **for reviewing! Lurbz ya! ^^

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Haha! Thank you!

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Thank you! I'll try to update whenever i can! (:

**ChocolatePancake –** Cool name! Haha! Thank you! Take care too! Lurbz (:

**Rosara1bunny –** HAHA! I was trying not to laugh when i wrote that to xD. Thanks for the review!

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Haha, i know its shocking d: But i was trying to make her into a strong woman xD

**Yuuki-Kuran of the Knight –** Will try to! Thanks for reviewing!

**Coonbuddy1 –** HI HI! HAHA, thanks! ^^

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** Haha! I knew you'll guess those two xD! And, I'm making Ikuto more pervertic as he gets to know Amu d:

**Nessz –** Heehee! Thanks for the review! And you can kill him, but without Ikuto it will be Tadamu! Haha! :P

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 3.45pm.**

'What?! I don't want to go to your house! I can study myself! Let me off!' Amu cried out, not wanting to go to Utau's house, especially since the guys were going to be there.

'No way Amu. You signed the attachment. And S.P.S. Have to **always **be together, you know?' Utau grinned, as she said that, emphasizing on the 'always'.

'But--' Amu started, but groaned and said

'You know what? Forget it.'

Amu began to relax in the car. Even if the guys were there, she **is **strong enough to take any comments or stand any of them. Besides, they seemed nice. Well, except for one of them, Ikuto. She admitted the fact that Ikuto was and is definitely hot, but his attitude, was just...

...

weird.

Especially with the fact that just now, during the 'toilet' incident, about him asking if she was a guy or a girl?! Seriously, did she look like a guy to him? _He needs his eyes checked. _Her attitude may be guy-ish, but she was and is, a straight **girl**. Thinking about this, Amu started giggling. It was indeed funny, how he reacted when she told him she learnt judo – something really surprising that she herself was shocked when she found judo interesting, but still, the look on his face, it was so funny--

Amu interrupted her own thoughts. In the first place, why was she thinking of him? _Argh, i need to get a grip on myself. _She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping herself into a ball and tried to sleep, with no avail.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 3.45pm.**

Ikuto himself had trouble with his friends. He was lazily leaning against the wall, of the school entrance gate, waiting for his driver to come fetch him, when Kukai suddenly appeared, and started asking random questions. It started of like this:

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Kukai: Ikuto!_

_Ikuto: Hn?_

_Kukai: How's life?_

_Ikuto: What?_

_Kukai: How are you?_

_Ikuto: ...._

_Kukai: Did you get a girlfriend yet?_

_Ikuto: No?_

_Kukai: That's great! You're too young to get a girlfriend. Tsk tsk. You doing anything today?_

_Ikuto: No..._

_Kukai: Good good. I've got nothing on today too! I'll go over your house today then! And i'll bring the others along! When your driver comes, call me!_

-Kukai runs off-

_Ikuto: ...?_

What Ikuto doesn't realize, was what happened, **after **Kukai ran off.

* * *

_-Second flashback!-_

_Kukai ran off, after self-commenting saying that the others and him would be going to Ikuto's house. He ran into a quiet corner and dialed Rima's number_

_Kukai: Rima? This is Kukai. Mission accomplished_

_Rima: Good work. How did you do it?_

_Kukai: Strategy 4._

_Rima: You asked him random questions? I'm surprised he didn't get pissed off. You self-proclaimed that you and the others were going his house didn't you?_

_Kukai: Yepp. It worked. I think he's still speechless there though... whoops._

_Rima: Seriously... Anyway, are you sure he doesn't know?_

_Kukai: He doesn't know... that Amu's going too._

_Rima: Good. See you there._

_Kukai: Yeah. Bye._

_Kukai snapped his phone shut and heaved a sigh of relief and said 'Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

So now, here Ikuto was, sitting at the side of the car and sighing. Somehow Kukai and the others were enthusiastic about the fact that they were going to his house. A little too enthusiastic maybe. Especially since they started singing Nursery rhymes at their top of their voice in the car. Ikuto sweat-dropped. This was going to be a long trip... he could even see the driver feeling uncomfortable. He sighed and looked out the window.

He started thinking about today's incident, what happened today. Too many things happened today. First, a new girl came, a girl who learnt **judo **in fact, with the name of Amu Hinamori. Secondly, he was called a stalker for staring at her. Thirdly, she was suddenly in the S.P.S. Fourthly, his hand got 'crushed' by a girl, and now this?

He was in fact amazed with the new girl. The first time a girl showed that girls can actually be strong. Even scary in fact. He was staring at her the whole day today actually, but he wasn't stalker her, like what she claimed he was doing. He was only... **observing **her. Those two were two different things. But when he observed her today, he actually admitted that she was interesting. How she changed personalities easily, how she smiled, how she--

Wait, what was he thinking about? Now he really did feel like a stalker. But whenever he thought about her, his heart raced slightly. But he ignored it. Maybe i was some kind of illness. He sighed, and realized that he reached home. He opened the car door, and just on cue, Utau's car door opened too. He expected Utau to come out of the car, but instead, a pink-haired girl came out. He stared at her, before recognizing her, and before both of them shouted out

'What are you doing here?!'

* * *

Hoshi Kusumi: Haha, i was rushing this :P but next chap would be about the 'study session' i promise! So review, and support yeah? Thank you ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thanks you guys for the support and reviews, yeah? ^^ Lurbz Lurbz! (L)

**Yaya: **Yahhh~ Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara, yeah? :P

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Hm, i dunno what else to say. Oh wells, on with the thank yous!

Thank you **bananabarspin96, gracyy . :), CodeLyokoIsTheBest, ChocolatePancake, GaukenAliceGRL, Yemi Hikari, Black-scarlet-rose17, Rosara1bunny **for reviewing! Lurbz (L)

**bananabarspin96 **- ???

**gracyy . :) **- HAHA, thank you! ^^

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Aww, Haha, yesh, i agree xD Thanks!

**ChocolatePancake –** Haha, i would lurbz to see yr story too (; Thanks gal, lurbz!

**GaukenAliceGRL –** HAHA, that was weird, but still xD

**Yemi Hikari –** Thanks for the constructive critism, it was appreciated xD

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Heeheee, thank yoouuu

**Rosara1bunny –** Thanks!

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 4.10pm.**

'What are you doing here?!' Both of them shouted at the same time.

Amu huffed, placed one hand on her hip and said

'Well, _somebody's _sister invited me her for a _study session_' Amu said, emphasizing on her words

'Huh, well i _live _here.' Ikuto said, emphasizing on his words too.

'You guys never quit it, do you? Okay, we invited Amu for a reason, Ikuto. Its for our project that Nikaidou sensei gave us. And Amu, chill, Ikuto does live here you know.' Utau said, calming everyone down

'Fine...' Amu and Ikuto both said, but both of them were looking at each other, slightly pissed off that they didn't won the 'battle'.

'Amu, Ikuto is going to give a tour around our house. Now don't give me that shocked face. Listen to me. We're busy ourselves. I have to help Kukai unpack his stuff, Rima and Nagihiko has to set up the stuff, and Tadase... i dunno what he has to do but still, all of us are busy, so Ikuto don't complain either. Just go.' Utau said glaring at them, making sure that they listen to her.

'Okay...?' Both Amu and Ikuto replied, both not knowing what to say.

Utau and Ikuto opened their house door, and Amu gasped.

'This is your house?! You got to be kidding me.'

'What's wrong with it?' Utau asked, puzzled.

'Its... big.' Amu said, not knowing what words to describe her house. The house was extremely... enormous. There were many different rooms, each with different patterns, an indoor gym, a swimming pool, an onsen, a 50 inch television, rows of computers, a huge dining room, and even the TOILET looked high classed. Amu was, amazed, stunned, shocked and all the other descriptive words.

She turned to Kukai, Rima, Tadase and the others, who seem to have no expression over this enormous house. She asked

'Aren't you guys, i dunno, surprised?'

Utau giggled, and said,

'This isn't their first time here, but still, their reactions were funny. Kukai nearly fainted, Yaya went straight into the kitchen to find candy, Rima remained unchanged, as she is already rich, Tadase was stunned for half an hour and Nagihiko immediate question was for a dance room. Ah, memories.' Utau sighed.

'You sound like a grandmother recalling her memories.' Kukai said, bluntly, without thinking.

Utau turned around sharply, before saying in a menacing voice

'You want to die?'

That was all it took to shut Kukai up.

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 4.20pm.**

'So this is the study hall, that's the toilet. You clear over this area?' Ikuto asked Amu, who was trying to concentrate in hearing what Ikuto was talking about.

'How many areas do we have to clear? We just cleared A, B, C, D, E, F, and G! How many more are there?!' Amu cried out.

'All the way till Z.' Ikuto smirked.

'What the heck?!!!'

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 5.00pm.**

After 40 minutes, Amu and Ikuto finally reached area Z (Ikuto wasn't kidding) Amu went back panting and thinking _this is worse than shopping around one whole mall! _They were extremely exhausted and needed to sit down, badly. Well for Amu of course. Ikuto was used to walking around the whole block. Even though Amu liked slow walks, Utau was rushing them to hurry it up.

They finally reached the study hall, where all the others were, relaxing.

'That was so darn tiring!' Amu cried out before plonking herself on the floor.

'Here's a tissue' Tadase said, doing his 'prince-ly' smile, and trying to win over Amu like how he did to the other girls.

'Thanks Tadase' Amu said, smiling her 'killer smile' that won over more than a thousand guys. And Tadase was one of them. He immediately blushed and looked away, while Amu smirked.

_Hm, the first person to ever make Tadase swoon. This is getting interesting. But argh, this pain in my chest is annoying me. I need to make a doctor's appointment soon._

Ikuto thought.

'Amu, Ikuto! Go to the storage and help us by getting some materials. The storage is quite big, so don't worry.' Rima said while trying to write down a list of things for them to get.

'This feels like we're going grocery shopping. We need glue, more sissors, and A3 paper. Okay, got it. But i don't want Ikuto following me!' Amu said.

'Why? Are you afraid i may do something to you in the storage room? Or are you just scared?' Ikuto smirked.

'Hell no! Come on then!' Amu said, not liking people mocking her, and dragging Ikuto along with her.

Her friends on the other hand, were now grinning evily. Except Tadase of course, who had no idea what was going on.

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 5.10pm. **

'Found the storage room-- Whoa. That's a storage room? It can become a shop, seriously!' Amu said, staring at the 'storage room'.

'Let's just hurry get the stuff so we can go back.' Ikuto said, pushing Amu inside before stepping in himself.

Just as they were about to look for the materials, the door slammed shut, and someone locked it from outside.

'Hey! Let us out!' Amu cried out, knocking on the door.

'You guys! One of the maids took the key! Darn her! When i find her, i swear i will...' Utau cursed, stomping away, and forgeting about Amu and Ikuto.

'HEY! HEY!' both of them cried out, but no one replied.

_Now let's see if you guys can survive in that closet for a while..._Utau thought grinning.

Meanwhile, Amu and Ikuto were staring at each other, and each of them thought the same thing.

_We're stuck here... alone?_

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Whoo! End of chap 7! HAHA, review yeah? See yall in chap 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Sorry for the late update, you guys ^^ Well, here's chap 8!

**Utau: **Ill change into a brand new me! I bring out my courage without being ashamed! My Heartful Song~ My Heartful Song I will always sing so that itll reach you!

**Hoshi Kusumi: **I asked her to do the disclaimer and she's singing ._.

**Utau:** ~And Hoshi Kusumi... doesn't own Shugo Chara~

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Ohkay...? Lols. Here are the Thank yous ^^

Thank you **Hitomi Junko, x3sploosh, Rosara1bunny, Nessz, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, GaukenAliceGRL, Riuko, ChocolatePancake **and **Black-scarlet-rose17 **for reviewing chap 7! (:

**Hitomi Junko –** You also horr xD!

**X3sploosh –** Long time no see! Haha, true!

**Rosara1bunny –** Haha! Thank you!

**Nessz –** Heehee, i find cliffhangers cool! :P

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Heehee, thanks for supporting!

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Yeahhh! Haha, finally, huh? :P

**Riuko –** Utau's thinkings are evil! But their still cool, and fun :p

**ChocolatePancake –** Haha! Thank youuu! Lurbzx

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Whooo! Cake makes you hyper? That's cool! Here's chap 8!

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 5.20pm. **

_We're alone...together?_

They thought, staring at each other with a mixture of emotions:

Confused, surprise, fear.

'Alright you pervert, you stay on that side, and i'll stay on this side, you hear?' Amu said to him, or rather comanded him, drawing an imaginary line with her foot.

Ikuto in response walked towards the line and went over to Amu's side.

'What the heck do you think you're doing, you pervert?!' Amu shouted out, pushing Ikuto away.

Ikuto fell, before sitting down, Amu then said

'Seriously, get --' Amu started, before getting cut off by a sudden blackout. Amu frozed, while Ikuto just stared at her blankly, and -ahem- innocently.

'Hey, are you alright?' Ikuto said, wondering why Amu was so stiff. He reached up to her to touch her arm when,

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!' Amu screamed, squating down, and holding her hands over her head, as if she was protecting her head from something.

Ikuto's eyes widened, why was Amu behaving this way? She was usually so calm, and always stronged willed. Did something happen to Amu in the past?

'H-H-Hey... what's wro--'

'N-No! Turn the lights back on! Don't touch me! I'm scared, i'm scared!' Amu continue screaming, tears starting to fall.

'CALM DOWN!' Ikuto finally shouted, grabbing Amu's arm and hugging her close and tightly.

'W-W-Wha-?' she asked, confused, but still slightly shaking.

'Jeez, seriously. My ears are sensitive. Your screaming was starting to hurt my ears.' Ikuto grumbled, but Amu however, could still hear the concern in his voice.

'So, why did you scream? Or was it because you just wanted to hug me?' Ikuto smirked.

'P-P-Pervert...' Amu mumbled.

'Did something happen to you in the past?' Ikuto asked, this time not bothering to hide his concern in his voice.

Amu nodded, her face still buried in his shirt/chest, still sobbing, and shaking slightly more.

Ikuto, sensing her shaking, started stroking her head gently, humming a song in her ear. Amu started to doze off...

zz.z.z..z.z..Z...ZZZZ....

Ikuto sighed, before sitting down again, this time bringing Amu down with him. He laid Amu down, resting her head on his lap. He then removed his jacked and used it as a blanket to cover Amu with. He sighed again, this time unsure of what to do.

* * *

**--Meanwhile--**

'I Think i left them in there for too long...' Utau said, glancing at her watch

'Uh oh.' Nagihiko said, but with a hint of boredom in his voice.

'So? The longer the better.' Rima said, not looking up from her phone.

'Get them out then.' Kukai said simply, concentrating on his video game.

'Who? And what are you all talking about?' Tadase asked, confused, not knowing the plans.

'Amu and Ikuto. I left them in the storage room.' Utau said simply.

'WHAT?!' Tadase shouted, before running out of the room.

'He ran to them, i think. What now?' Rima said, again not bothering to look up.

'Leave him alone. Things should be interesting.' Utau smirked, the oh-so-famous smirk that Ikuto used.

'YAYA HEARD THAT TADASE IS STARTING TO LIKE AMU!' Yaya screamed, interrupting them.

_**-Silence-**_

_**-Everyone drops their things and stands up-**_

'WHAT?!' They all screamed at the same time.

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 5.40pm. **

**-Storage room-**

_Damnit, Utau, how long are you going to leave us in here? _Ikuto thought, obviously pissed with the fact that they were still in the Storage room.

'Hnn, mmm.' Amu groaned in her sleep, her eyes starting to open slightly. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was...

Ikuto's face near her.

'What the?!' Amu said, now completely awake.

'Jeez, you got scared, slept on my lap, and now your screaming? Seriously...' Ikuto complained, rubbing his ears.

'S-S-Sorry, T-Thanks by the way... i owe you one.' Amu said, smiling.

_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all..._

'Hmph, why don't you repay that now?' Ikuto smirked, grabbing Amu's arm, pulling her closer.

'W-W-Whaa?' Amu said, confused.

That was when reality hit her. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was trying to _**kiss **_her. His face was drawing nearer to hers. Their nose were nearly touching. She tried struggling, but he was holding on to her too tightly. When their lips nearly touched each other...

'STOP!' Tadase screamed, bursting in their 'scene'.

Amu, realising what was happening, rushed out of the room, blushing. She convered her mouth with her hand, running out of the room, as fast as she could.

_I can't believe it! I thought he was a good guy! Yet he was trying to kiss me!_

Amu stopped running, and tears started to fall out.

_Whaa- what am i crying for? And just what are these feelings?_

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi:** I know you guys probably hate me for putting so many cliffhangers :P still, it's the end of Chap 8! Happy early valentimes day, and chinese new year! See yall in Chap 9! Review, yeah? ^^ (L)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thank you guys for being with me, yeah? ^^ I havent been updating for... around 5 days? Opps :X I'm updating today cuz this week my whole schedule is packed! Ahhh. So, if i don't upload for a while, sorry!

**Tadase:** Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara -shines king aura-

**Hoshi Kusumi:** -Pushes Tadase away- your aura is too bright! Heehee. Thank yous are next!

Thank you **x3sploosh, Rhia-chan8910, GakuenAliceGRL, Rosara1bunny, ChocolatePancake, LittlePlagueSpirit, Scarlet Rose187, **and **CodeLyokoIsTheBest **for reviewing chapter 8! ^^

**x3sploosh –** A bit OOC wasn't it? Hehee xD

**Rhia-chan8910 –** Thank you! ^^

**GakuenAliceGRL –** Noticed what? O:

**Rosara1bunny –** Yes, i hate Tadagay for butting in too (; heehee, oh wells!

**ChocolatePancake –** Thank you~!

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** Awww, i missed you ^^ The reviewer who spots out the list (; Heehee! Glad to have ya back. If yr busy, its ohkay (: just glad yr supporting :P

**Scarlet Rose187 –** Thanks so much (: Here's chap 9~! (:

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Heehee, i love your display picture (; Haha, thank you! ^^

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 5.45pm. **

_Wha, wha, why am i crying? Argh, jeez. How long has it been since i cried?_

Amu thought, blinking her eyes to push back the tears, to no avail. She groaned and ran into the toilet. Well, it took her awhile, since she couldn't find the toilet. She lowered her bangs to cover her eyes, in case anyone saw her. She finally reached the toilet after searching for 5 minutes. She ran to the sink and washed her face a few times.

_Argh. I wouldn't be crying if it wasn't for THAT guy. Wait, why the heck am i crying because of him? Jeez... I better go back, in case Utau and the rest thinks that i fainted or something._

With a sigh, Amu left the toilet and headed back to the 'study room' slowly. She went around in many circles, before finally reaching the study room. And when she reached the study room, she found the others sitting at the table doing their work oh-so-innocently.

...

Too innocent to be true.

Amu sighed, again before plonking down on the seat in between Utau and Rima.

'Hey, you came back alone? What happened to Ikuto?' Kukai asked, confused.

'Yeah. What happened to Ikuto?' Nagihiko asked.

Amu in response just shrugged her shoulders. Utau sighed and closed the book she was 'reading' – she was on the same page since Amu reached the study room. She stood up and said

'I'll look for him.'

With that, Utau left the room.

'What are you guys staring at? Come on, let's study.' Amu said, picking up a book.

'B-B-But' Kukai started, before Amu cut him off.

'We WERE here to study, weren't we?' Amu glared at them.

'Yeah, she's right. Continue studying you all.' Rima said, bored, this time not looking up from her book.

Amu sighed, leaning her back on the the chair.

_Anything, to keep my mind off what happened just now._

She was having flashbacks of the what-could-happen kiss, ever since she went into the toilet. No way could she tell the others what happened. But she needed to keep her mind off that 'kiss'. Besides, thinking about that kiss was making her irritated too.

* * *

**--Meanwhile--**

_Damnit Ikuto, where the hell are you? _

Utau thought, angrily. She was looking for him everywhere, but she couldn't find him.

_He couldn't be still in the storage room... could he? Argh, Ikuto you owe me one._

Utau ran as fast as she could to the storage room. She quickly kicked open the door, which Tadase broke, when he interrupted the kiss.

_Tadase, your an idiot._

Utau thought, seeing the hammer that was near the broken door. She found Ikuto in the room, shivering.

'Ikuto! What's wrong?!' Utau cried out, shocked.

'Sick...' Was all Ikuto could say.

'What happened? Did you do something too Amu?!' Utau asked, shaking Ikuto awake.

'Ugh.. Amu, she probably hates me now.' Ikuto sighed, still shivering.

'Wha do you mean-- Oh crap. Did you try to--- Damn! No wonder she was acting weirdly!' Utau shouted out, standing up.

'Ikuto, stay here! I'll get the maids to come!' Utau said, as she snapped her fingers. Immediately, around 9 maids came, and Utau quickly ordered the maids to bring Ikuto up into his room. While Utau quickly ran back to the storage room.

_Amu. _

Was the only thing in her mind now. She couldn't afford letting Ikuto be hated by her.

_Why the hell is this coridoor so long?!_

Utau thought, obviously frustrated.

* * *

**--10 minutes later--**

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 6.00pm. **

'Amu!' Utau shouted out, bursting into the study room.

'Huh? What? Hey! Wait! What!' Amu cried out, as she was being yanked by Utau.

Utau quickly brought her to the girls toilet and quickly questioned her.

'Amu, in the storage room, did Ikuto try to kiss you?'

Amu's eyes widened.

_How did... she know?_

'Erm, ye-ye-yes...'

'Damn! Amu, please don't hate Ikuto for this. Its just his... habit i guess.'

'Habit?' Amu asked, confused.

Utau sighed.

'I guess i should tell you about this. You see, when Ikuto and i were young, our mother was killed in a car crash. Yes, we're the children of this school's chairman – our father, Aruto Tsukiyomi. But he got remarried to Souko Tsukiyomi now, and both Ikuto and I don't mind the fact that she's now our mother. We love them both now, as much as they loves us. But you see, when Ikuto was young, and whenever he had a fever, our mother would used to kiss him, don't ask why, i don't know either. So now, even though he's grown older, his habit of kissing anyone whenever he is sick or has a fever, is still there. So please don't hate Ikuto for this.' Utau finally said.

'Amu?' Utau asked, as Amu wasn't really responding, but rather staring at Utau.

'Oh crap Utau... I pushed Ikuto away after he tried to kiss me, maybe he thinks i hate him now...' Amu finally managed to say out.

'Please become friends again. I don't think he can take another loss.' Utau pleaded.

'Where is he?' Amu demanded.

'Er... Block I, third story.' Utau said, confused with Amu's sudden determination.

'Thanks. Don't worry. I'll solve this friendship.' Amu winked, before running off.

Utau smiled and thought,

_Thanks Amu..._

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 6.10pm. **

Amu finally reached Ikuto's room. But she was hesitating on whether to go in or not. She didn't know how to face Ikuto, since he tried to kiss her, even though she knew the reason why already, but still, it was kind of awkward. She finally gave in, took a deep breath and knocked on his door.

'Come in...' Ikuto's husky voice said out, but this time it was a really weak voice.

* * *

Hoshi Kusumi: Phew! I managed to finish this in 1 hour! Review, yeapp? Thanks! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Darn! Its seriously seriously seriously going to be verrrrry hard to update now. My schldule is packed like crazy! But i'll try my best to update, yeahs? So bear with me pleasee ((:

**Nagihiko:** Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo Chara ^^

**Hoshi Kusumi:** On with the Thank yous~!

Thank you **Usuilove21, LemonBubbleGum, Rosara1bunny, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, GaukenAliceGRL, Black-scarlet-rose17 **and **ChocolatePancake **for reviewing Chapter 9! thanks you guys! Hugs! ^^

**Usuilove21 –** Nah, its okay Usui ^^ I havent been reviewing yours either, Ack! Thanks for stopping by tho (; And i'll try to review yours ASAP. ;D

**LemonBubbleGum –** Aww, that's sweet. Thank you (: Haha, i get a little crazy at night too (;

**Rosara1bunny –** Thank you~! Huuugs!

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Opps, late update Haha, thanks! ^^

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Find out soon (;

**Black-scarlet-rose17 –** Haha, thank you! Sorry for late update :X

**ChocolatePancake –** Haha, thanks ^^ Here's chapter 10! :D

Thanks you guys for the oh-so-awesome reviews, also to those who reviewed from chapter 1 to 8 as well (: I hope you guys continue supporting, yeah? :D Hugs!

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 6.12pm. **

'Come in...' Ikuto's husky voice said out, but this time it was a really weak voice.

Ikuto's weak voice only gave Amu determination to help Ikuto. She felt really guilty of pushing Ikuto away when he was sick. Not wasting anymore time, she pushed the door open. And inside, was a huge bedroom, with around 10 to 20 maids helping Ikuto.

'Ikuto...?' Amu asked walking in. All the maids turned around and starred at Amu.

'Uhn.' Ikuto replied, not opening his eyes.

Amu went up to the maids and gathered them together. She explained that she was going to take care of Ikuto, till he was well, or at least, till she had to go home. The maids looked uncertain whether they could trust her to help Ikuto. But with much persuasion, she managed to convince the maids. Soon, they started to leave.

'Hey... Ikuto...' Amu said, walking up to him.

Ikuto made no response, and continued sleeping and muttering in his sleep. Amu sighed and went to his room's toilet to grab a bowl to fill water and a small towel. She filled the bowl with cold water, before soaking the towel with it, she then squeezed the towel dry. She returned to Ikuto's side and placed the towel on Ikuto's forehead.

'Mm, mother...' Ikuto muttered in his sleep, and a tear slipped down his face.

Amu froze, she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. But she bent over and gently stroked his face and muttered

'Its alright... I'm here...'

Suddenly, Ikuto grabbed Amu in his sleep and pulled her down on the bed together with him. Amu gasped with shocked as Ikuto hugged Amu to sleep. She could try struggling out, but that would only cause Ikuto to wake up. She sighed, and thought, _Ikuto, you are so dead after you recover. _

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 6.45pm. **

_Darn you Ikuto, it has been over half an hour already! When are you planning to wake up?! _Amu thought. She had been 'sleeping' beside him for half an hour, not moving, and she was feeling really stiff and bored. Just as if Ikuto read her mind, his eyes slowly opened.

_Oh crap. _Amu thought, as Ikuto's eyes widened at the sight of Amu 'sleeping' next to him. He sat up straight and yawned, before asking Amu

'What are you doing here.'

'Hey! Be thankful! I was with you the whole time when you were sick!' Amu cried out, slightly offended.

'Ah. Right. Then... thanks.' Ikuto mumbled.

'Whatt? I can't hear you~' Amu said, teasing Ikuto.

'I didn't say anything. Too bad you didn't hear it.' Ikuto smirked.

'Nah, its alright. I got it recorded. I figured you'll say thanks.' Amu said, winking.

'WHAT?' Ikuto cried out.

'Anyway, why didn't you tell me you were sick? And i pushed you away!' Amu said, ignoring Ikuto's question.

'Alright already, i'll tell you. I was feeling slightly sick, you know, with headaches and all. And i could feel a slight fever coming up, but i stayed with **somebody **because she happened to be afraid of the dark. And when you pushed me away, i hit my head on something, which caused my fever to rise. And that kiddy-king **just **had to fight me.' Ikuto said, sighing.

'Did you fight back?' Amu asked.

'...Yeah.' Ikuto said.

'YOU IDIOT! You could have just ignored him!' Amu screamed at him.

'Hmm, so **somebody **seems to be worried about me, huh?' Ikuto smirked.

Amu blushed before saying

'Seems like your fine now. Rest more. Bye bye~' Amu said before leaving the room.

'Hey! Wai--' Ikuto started.

_**--SLAM--**_

The door was 'accidentally' slammed, it seems.

'Jeez, why is she pissed off.' Ikuto muttered to himself.

* * *

**January 3, 2010, Monday. 6.50pm. **

_That idiot Iktuo! He __**just **__had to fight Tadase, didn't he. Even when he was sick. He's not even taking it seriously! Argh! Why am i caring about him in the first place?! I better leave before i go crazy._

Amu went to find Utau, before saying that she had to go home as it was late. Utau seemed pleased with the fact that Amu doesn't hate Ikuto anymore, so she just said 'ok'. Kukai waved bye to her, after messing up her hair. Rima took Amu's phone and typed in her number and the other members of the gang number, without talking. Nagihiko smiled and waved goodbye. Yaya made Amu promise her candy the next day, while Tadase seemed to be in a bad mood. She smiled at Tadase good bye, while Tadase's mood changed, as he started blushing. She was about to go when

'Hey, it was mean leaving me in the room all alone after that.' Ikuto blew into her ear.

'DAMN YOU!' Amu screamed, as she didn't like anyone blowing into her ear.

Ikuto smirked as he watched Amu running to the bus stop, with a slightly blushed face

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi:** Hee ;) no cliffhangers in this story! Yay! HAHA! And i'm sooo sooo sooo sorry for the late update! My laptop was confiscated, and thankfully i managed to find where it is ;D But my schedule is still packed! I'll try my best to update, i promise! Review, yeahs? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Hello all~ Darn, Shugo Chara dropped from third all the way below ): That's sad.

**Random person: **Hoshi Kusumi does not own Shugo chara xD!

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Who are you? .___. -pushes him away-

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thank yous!

Thank you **LittlePlagueSpirit, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, GaukenAliceGRL, usuilove21, ChocolatePancake **For reviewing chapter 10! lurbz you guys!

**LittlePlagueSpirit –** Awww, thank you! Hugs! :D

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest –** Heehee! Thank you! ^^

**GaukenAliceGRL –** Ohmygosh, seriously?! That's so cool! ^^

**Usuilove21 –** Ohmygosh! I'm so looking forward to that!

**ChocolatePancake –** Haha! Sorry for making you wait! Thank you! ^^

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SLIGHT TADA-BASHING (:**

* * *

**January 4, 2010, Monday. 10.30am**

Amu got onto her bike and slowly rode to school today. _Really _slowly today. Sure, she liked riding

slow, but the reason why she was riding exceptionately slow today is because she didn't want to see a certain somebody. And that certain somebody, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She sighed of the thought of Ikuto. Yesterday night, she wasn't able to sleep because of Ikuto. She wouldn't admit that Ikuto was **all she could think of**. Oh great, and here she was thinking of _him _again. This time she pedaled faster, trying to remove the thoughts of him. And before she knew it, she reached her school.

_So much for riding slowly. _Amu sighed, slightly irritated that she reached school earlier than usual.

She 'parked' her bike, took out her books and started heading to class. While walking up the stairs, she bumped into someone, and her books from her hands flew out.

'Ah, so-so-sorry, Hinamori-san.' Revealing that the person who crashed onto her was none other than Tadase.

'Oh, its okay. Thanks.' Amu smiled, as she retrieved her books from Tadase.

'Ah, urm, Hinamori-san, can-can we talk over there fo-fo-for awhile?' Tadase asked, pointing at a Sakura tree.

'Erm, sure, i guess. But why are you stuttering so much?' Amu giggled.

Tadase instantly blushed.

'Nevermind, its cute, come on, let's go before class starts.' Amu said.

* * *

Once they reached the Sakura tree, Tadase suddenly seemed overly shy. Amu started to get worried as Tadase kept looking down and started blushing alot.

'Hey... anything wrong..?' Amu asked, concerned.

'Erm... Err...' Tadase asked, still refusing to talk.

'Hey, if its nothing, i'm going to go... Class is starting.' Amu said, starting to walk away.

'Ah! W-W-Wait!' Tadase cried out, pulling grabbing Amu's hand and grabbing her closer.

'Yes?' Amu asked, slightly impatient now.

'Erm, i-i-i i like you!' Tadase finally said out.

Amu's faced wasn't smiling anymore. She was starring at Tadase with a shocked face and a slight pissed off face.

'What do you like about me.' Amu asked, getting straight to the point.

'Erm, well, ever since i met you, i found you interesting and fun to be with. Thats all i guess.' Tadase said, blushing.

'No.' Amu replied, her face hard, and pissed off.

'Wha-wha-wha?' Tadase started shocked.

Amu turned around and didn't bother to explain. She started heading back to class, and she was still pissed off by the fact of the sudden confession. If it wasn't for what happened in the past...

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_'I really like you! I know i just met you but can you go out with me?' _

_'Erm, sure' Amu replies, smiling._

_-3 months later-_

_'Let's break up.'_

_'Why?!' Amu asks, shocked._

_'I asked you out, cause i didn't know you that well, and that you seemed interesting. But know that i know you more, i'm not interested anymore. Let's break up.'_

_**-SLAP-**_

_'You bastard! How can you just toy with my feelings? I was starting to like you! I never want to see you again!' Amu screams at him._

_From then on, Amu swore to herself that she would be stronger and that she would not ever go out with anyone she just met._

* * *

**January 4, 2010, Monday. 10.55am**

Amu finally reached her classroom, after using the toilet to wash off the painful memories that Tadase made her remember. She was still pissed off with the fact that she only met Tadase for one day, and she gets confessed by him. These kind of guys just annoys her so much.

She sat down and started to get ready for class. She soon saw Tadase coming into the class. When she looked at Tadase, it just reminded her of the confession. She quickly avoided eye contact. Tadase may have seen her avoiding him as his face dropped.

_Sorry Tadase. But you just reminded me of my past. _Amu thought to herself. _Speaking of which, where is Ikuto and the other gang members? There's only 5 minutes left to start of class!_

Right as soon as she thought of that, her gang members: Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai and last but not least, Iktuo burst into the room. Slightly panting.

'Its all your fault that we had to rush!You just **had **to play soccer before coming to school didn't you?!' Utau screamed at Kukai.

'Why are you blaming me?! **Somebody **had to spend so long in the toilet! And besides, we're not even late!' Kukai shouted back at Utau.

'H-H-Hey... erm, you guys?' Amu said, walking up to them and trying to stop their fight.

'OH! Hi Amu!' Utau said, hugging her.

'Err...?' Amu said, wondering about Utau's sudden change. From the corner of her eye, she say Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirked at her.

He came up to them, pulled them apart – ignoring Utau's protests, and whispered to Amu, '_You're gonna see __**alot **__of me today...' _He smirked at Amu's blushes and questions and sat down.

Nikaidou sensei came in not long after that and started the lesson with saying something that shocked Amu.

'Seeing as Ikuto can't see that well from the back, even though his eyesight is perfect, he requested to sit next to... Hinamori Amu.' Nikaidou seemed to hesitate from this.

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Well, that's all! Wow its 1.15am. I'm tired. Goodnight!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Well, I know I said my laptop spoiled, so I'm using my house computer (: Its better than not uploading at all, rights? So if there's any difference in the format or anything, its cause I'm using another computer ^^ I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Thank yous (:

Thank you **Rosara1bunny, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, Usuilove21, Ayu4u **and **GakuenAliceGRL **for reviewing chapter 11 (:

And thank you **BlueNecko, CodeLyokoIsTheBest, GakuenAliceGRL, usuilove21 **for supporting, even when I was not able to upload cause of computer problems (:

**BlueNecko – **Thank you! ^^ -hugs-

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest **– Haha! Thank you so much! –hugs-

**GakuenAliceGrl – **Aww, thank you(: -hugs-

**Usuilove21 – **Haha! Thanks Usui! –hugs-

**Rosara1bunny – **playboy hur? Heehee

**CodeLyokoIsTheBest – **Somewhere deep deep deep down in her heart, she doesn't mind! ;D

**Usuilove21 – **Awesome!

**Ayu4u – **Haha, thank you! (:

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Oh my gosh, have you guys read the Shugo Chara Encore? Kuutau! –squeals-

* * *

**January 4, 2010, Tuesday. 11 am**

'What the?! You got to be kidding me!' Amu shouted out in front of the whole class. Everyone turned around and stared at Amu. She blushed slightly before sighing and sitting down, ignoring Ikuto's smirk.

'_Why? Does somebody really hate sitting next to me?' _Ikuto whispered

'_Thank you for knowing' _Amu answered back, inching her chair away from Ikuto. Ikuto, sensing her moving away, grabbed on to her chair and pulled her in, before holding on to her waist, so that she would not escape.

'_Hey! What are you do-ing?! Ouch!' _Amu quietened as Ikuto held on to her harder.

_Jeez, _Amu thought, giving up and sighing.

'_Have you stopped struggling because you wanted to stay in this position?' _Ikuto smirked.

'GET OFF!' Amu screamed out, which caused the whole class to turn around, yet once again, but this time the class started blushing when they saw the position Ikuto and Amu were in. Nikaidou on the other hand, ignored their position and continued the lesson.

'_I hate you.' _Amu whispered to Ikuto.

'_Hm.'_

'Anyway, class as I was saying----

When all of a sudden, there was a blackout in the school.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' A few of the classmates screamed, some hugging each other, some hugging themselves and etc.

Rima was grabbing on to Nagihiko, Utau to Kukai, and Tadase…. Grabbing on to Yaya.

Ikuto on the other hand smirked at the scene, as blackout, means no lessons. He wondered what all the commotion was about. It was _merely _just a blackout. When all of a sudden, he remembered Amu's Achluo-phobia, the fear of the dark.

He turn around, but Amu was nowhere to be seen.

'_Amu?! Where are you?!' _Ikuto whispered out frantically.

'_H-Here..'_

Ikuto looked down and found Amu hugging her knees under a table. She was pulling his sleve, her hands shaking. His eyes softened. He was wondering how something could have made her shake like that. He knelt down and pulled her to the back of the class where nobody would be able to spot them.

He cleared off anyone behind with his glare and all of his classmates wondered to the front.

'You mind telling me what happened in the past to make you shiver like that now?' Ikuto asked, Amu's hand still clutching on his sleve.

'H-H-Hide and seek.' Amu managed to say out.

Ikuto was stunned, confused, didn't know what to say and many other descriptions for shock. He was confused. How did a hide and seek managed to fear a girl so badly?

'Err…' Ikuto said out, not knowing what to say.

'M-M-My friends and I were playing hide and seek. I-I-I ran into a dark place to hide, but got locked inside. They never did find me, and I was scared inside. I-I-I tried calling out to them, but they left. I was locked inside for one day, scared. It was dark and many things scared me inside. I couldn't see where I was and a dog barked at me from the outside' Amu managed to confess, sobbing hard now.

Ikuto didn't know what he was feeling, but his heart ache inside, when he saw Amu crying. He hugged her close and whispered

_I'm here, don't worry. Don't worry._

Amu's sobs were calmed down, but tears were still falling down her face uncontrollably. Ikuto gripped onto Amu harder and hugging her closer, not planning on letting her go till the blackout is over.

Ikuto then thought of an idea to stop Amu's cries: Embarrassment. But how would he make her feel embarrassed? An idea popped up and he smirked.

He kissed her forehead.

…

…

….

It took Amu a few seconds to realise what Ikuto just did.

And all in one second, Amu did the following. She screamed, blushed and backed away from Ikuto.

Ikuto on the other hand, smiled to himself when he saw that Amu's tears were stopped. He inched back closer to her, causing Amu to move away yet once again.

And all of a sudden, the lights turned back on.

Amu and Ikuto hurried back to their seat, while Nikaidou sensei continued what he wanted to say.

'Well, I'm glad that you experienced the darkness, because next week, there will be a school activity on hunted house.'

Everyone froze, while Ikuto just turned to Amu and thought

_Oh crap…_

* * *

**Hoshi Kusumi: **Yikes, I find this chapter really bad. When i'm with my laptop the ideas flow naturally. As for this, I was stuck many times. Yikes. Sorry for this short chapter! I'll find a way to get my laptop back, I promise!


	13. Chapter 13

**January 5, 2010, Tuesday. 10.30**

Soon after Amu's incident on the blackout in the classroom, Amu has been feeling embarrassed as she told Ikuto what happened in her past, which she had told no one before. Still, she had to face Ikuto, didn't she? Not forgetting the fact that he _does _sit beside her during class.

Great, thinking bout it just reminded her about that day. She pedalled faster to school, trying to push the flashback of yesterday out of her head. As she tried to think of other things, which resulted in distracting herself, she nearly crashed onto a car, near her school. And whose other car was it, other than Ikuto's own private car?

Amu froze. How was she going to meet him? How was she going to react? How would she face him? She just froze there, her feet not willing to move. What she was going to see later, was going to stun her more.

After Ikuto got out of his car, a _girl _came out. Amu could literally feel her heart drop. She felt cold, empty, pained. Why was there a _girl _in Ikuto's car?! Why was she smiling to him so happily, and Ikuto in return was grinning back at her?! She never seen Ikuto's face that happy before.

Before Amu could react, that girl kissed him.

Right on the lips.

Amu was shocked, stunned and felt pissed. Why did the girl just kissed Ikuto?! And more ever, why isn't Ikuto reacting?! After the girl kissed him, she grinned at him before going inside the school. Amu was staring at Ikuto, who appeared stunned and--- wait, Ikuto was _blushing_. That couldn't be. Ikuto never blushed. And here he was, blushing cause of a kiss?! The biggest playboy in the school, blushing _.._

Amu felt hurt. She seen all the different kinds of emotion Ikuto could displayed. But he wasn't displaying it to her, but some other girl. Why? Why not her but some other girl? And wait, why was she even thinking about this?! She didn't care who Ikuto dated, or at least, she wasn't _suppose_ to care who he dated. He was some guy who sits beside her. Nothing more.

While Amu was standing there dazed, and trying to understand her own feelings, when,

Ikuto noticed her.

Like things couldn't get worse, she didn't need Ikuto to think that she was stalking him or something. Great just great. What's more, she was still confused about her feelings. She could feel the hurt, anger and confusion in herself, and she wasn't ready to meet Ikuto yet.

'H-H-Hey, Amu. Er, what are you doing here? Did you see what happened?' Ikuto asked, blushing yet once again.

Great, now he was stuttering and blushing. Like her heart could take any more of it. She forced a fake smile, before running into the school.

'Amu!' Iktuo cried out, watching Amu rush into the school building.

Amu reached the classroom, wondering how to face Ikuto. The fact that she just seen Ikuto kissing another girl was bad enough, but for him to notice her and for her to run away just like that? Great. Just great.

Few seconds later, Ikuto burst into the room, panting from running after Amu.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Ikuto asked, walking towards Amu.

Amu fought back tears. Now he was being nice to her. She would rather have him cold, with his usual teasing or _something_. But nice? Not good.

'Hey, you okay?' Ikuto asked, extending his hand towards her.

That did it. She stood up and walked to the other corner of the room and asked if he wanted to change seat. Ikuto stood there, confused. But realising he was not needed, he sat down at his seat.

'Okay class, we have a new student, her name is Anaka Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's cousin.' Nagihko sensei walked into the class room, with a girl behind him.

Amu's jaw dropped. That was the girl. The one who kissed Ikuto.

**Hoshi Kusumi: No thank yous for this chapter, sorry! I'm lazy xD Sorry for the really long update! My computer has password now. Great. ): Bear with me please, yeah? Thank you ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**January 5, 2010, Tuesday. 10.45**

What was that girl doing here? She's going to be transferred here? Great. Just great. Wait a minute, did he just say _cousin?_ Amu was confused. That _girl _was Ikuto's cousin? If she was his _cousin _then why did she kiss him? If she kissed him on the cheek it wouldn't be that bad. But she kissed him right on the lips.

Amu's head was hurting. The whole situation was confusing. And why was she even _bothered _by the fact that the fact that he was kissed? Amu's thoughts were cut off when Nikaidou cleared his throat.

'This is Anaka Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's cousin and she'll be joining us in this class. Anaka, your sitting arrangement would be the—' Nagihiko started, but was cut off by Anaka.

'Ikutooo!' Anaka screamed out, flinging herself onto Ikuto, who was staring at her wide-eyed. Obviously he wasn't expecting her to be in this class.

Amu's heart throbbed. Great. Now she had a headache and a heartache. Not that she was focussed on he pains in her body. Her eyes were glued onto Ikuto and Anaka. Apparently, they were hugging. Well, Anaka was the one hugging, Ikuto frozen stiff. But still, they were _practically _hugging.

'Nikaidouuuu sensei, can I sit beside Ikuto pleaseee?' Anaka pleaded, looking at Nagihiko sensei with pleading eyes.

'Err, okay. If it's alright with you Ikuto.' Nikaidou sensei replied

'But Amu—' Ikuto started.

'YAY!' Anaka cried out, pushed the person that was sitting next to Ikuto away and sat next to Ikuto, making sure she sat _extra close _to him.

That did it. Amu's heart was throbbing like crazy, and her head was hurting a lot. Before she knew it, she blacked out and fell onto the floor. Before she fainted, she heard a shout,

'AMU!'

When Amu woke up, she saw worried faces around her. Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, Kuukai, Tadase, Yaya and _Ikuto._

Amu looked around her. The place felt warm, bright, colourful and comfortable. But this wasn't their classroom, she was lying down on a bed. She sat up quickly. _Where was she?_

'Where…am i?' Amu asked, looked around her.

'You're at the infarmay, Amu.' Nagihiko smiled down at her.

'OHMYGOD, ARE YOU OKAY AMU?!' Utau screamed at her.

'Wha…?' Amu asked.

'You suddenly fainted, remember?' Rima said.

'Oh…ya.' Amu said, her head poundered. It was hurting again. She turned around to the guy who was the cause of her headache and her fainting. She didn't want to face him. But, her own body moved by herself and she found herself turning around to Ikuto. She regretted instantly, that she even looked at him.

His face showed concern, but behind him, was Anaka, clinging onto him.

Great. She turned her head back. Her heart and head ache more. Wasn't Ikuto thoughtful to bring Anaka along?

She turned her back against him totally and Ikuto's eyes widened. It wasn't the reaction he expected from her. Why was she avoiding him?

Amu felt preasured. She could feel his eyes bore-ing onto her back. Not a really nice feeling. The least he could do was not bring Anaka with him. Wait a minute, why was she feeling like this. It couldn't be… It couldn't be that she was _Jealous _was she? She forced a fake laugh inside of her. she couldn't be jealous if she didn't like him, could she?

Ikuto was confused. Why was Amu avoiding him and even turning her back against him? He thought that she would feel embarrassed, blushed or _something. _Avoiding him wasn't in the list. Could it be that he saw the kiss that Anaka gave him? Or could it be Anaka taking her seat? His heart throbbed when he thought of the fact that Amu was avoiding him. It couldn't be that she hated him, could it? No way. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated him. But if she did hate him, for what cause?

'Amu, you okay?' Yaya asked.

'Erm, yeah. Sure. But could I erm, talk to you girls for a minute? Alone?' Amu asked.

The boys eyes widened.

'Erm, okay then Amu. We'll leave you in peace.' Tadase said.

'Sure, thanks you guys.' Amu forced a smile out.

The guys walked slowly out of the inframy, whispering among themselves, wondering why they weren't needed.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Utau asked.

'ARGH! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF IKUTO! Because of him, I wasn't able to think properly, I fainted cuz of him. And when I see him together with Anaka I feel so ARGH! My heart hurts whenever I see them together! And I don't even know why!' Amu cried out, letting all her emotions take over.

'Err.. Amu…' Rima started.

'What is WRONG with me?! Why am I feeling this way?!' Amu screamed out.

'AMU!' Yaya shouted.

'What?' Amu said.

'Amu, you understand don't you? You are in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' Utau announced, looking at Amu straight in the eye while the other girls nodded in response.

**Hoshi Kusumi: PHEW! I'M DONE! I was rushing for this :X sorry, no thank yous! Cause I'm rushing this story :X Review, yeah? THANK YOU! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoshi Kusumi: Sorry for not uploading! I'm having exams and etc(: thanks for the continuous support!**

**.:X-X-X:. (A/N the line button not working :X)**

'W-W-WHAT?!' Amu said.

'..with.**.**' Utau repeated, emphasizing on Ikuto's name.

'You got to be kidding me! No way!' Amu cried out.

'It's true.' Rima said grimly.

'How do you know?!' Amu asked Utau.

'Err… I.. I… feel the same way about Kukai, so yeahh…' Utau replied, blushing.

'WHAT?!' Amu, Rima and Yaya screamed out.

'Yeah… Don't ask. Amu, what are you going to do about Ikuto?' Utau asked Amu, trying to change to subject.

'N-N-Nothing! I don't want to believe that I love him! I'll fall in love with Tadase even if I have to! Ikuto can be with Anaka for all I care!' Amu cried out, covering herself under the blankets, pretending to sleep.

Utau, Rima and Yaya sighed, and left the room only to find out that the guys had left, due to their impatience. Utau whipped out her phone, dialled Kukai's number and waited, before saying,

'Kukai, we need a new plan. Call a S.P.S meeting, at SPS private garden after school. We have an emergency. Don't invite Tadase, Ikuto and Amu.

'On it. Someone's back from America too.'

'Bring him too.'

Utau sighed and snapped the phone shut.

'He's back.'

Meanwhile Amu, who couldn't fall asleep was thinking,

_Would I… really not care if Ikuto ended up with Anaka?_

**.:X-X-X:.**

Amu didn't want to face Ikuto that day, which was why she stayed in the Inframy the whole day. And when the dismissal bell rang, she immediately grabbed her things, said a quick goodbye to the friendly staff that took care of her, and left the inframy, on the way home.

Ikuto, on the other hand, spent the whole day wondering why Amu was acting so weirdly around him in the morning, dealing with Anaka the whole day, and trying to find out what the SPS were trying to hide from him. It was obvious that they knew something he didn't, and that just annoys him. All of them were showing signs that they knew something.

Utau asked Ikuto to go home without her today, and since there is nothing to stay back for, why would she ask him to go home without her?

Rima was being extraordinary nice to him, which kind of freaked him out a little. Rima was only nice to him a quarter of the time. Extraordinary nice? No way.

Yaya was being unexpectedly quiet, compared to her normal loud voice and excitement. Yaya also haven't looked at Iktuo that day, and even if she did, she looked away immediately.

Kukai was being weird, like the phone call the other day. He changed the subject everytime Ikuto tried to ask him what was happening, and started talking about something else instead. It was annoying, and weird.

Nagihiko was unexpectedly talking a lot, the complete opposite of Yaya. He was also a lot more nervous, compared to his usual calm self. And he was rushing around a lot.

Tadase was being… himself. He doesn't seem to know anything.

Ikuto sighed. Whatever, when Utau comes home, he'll just question her. Simple as that. Anaka clung onto him as he got into his limo and went home.

Utau was in the classroom, binoculars on her eyes, observing Ikuto, Amu and Tadase head home. She lifted her walkie-talkie to her lips and said

'Coast is clear.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

The SPS members were in the garden, except for Tadase, Ikuto and Amu. There was a high class glass table, with chairs around it. The garden was huge with different plants, and there were some tameable animals in it too. The SPS members were sitting on their labelled chairs, with snacks on the table.

'Okay, this meeting, is to think up of an idea to pair Amuto up, since Anaka is here now, there may be trouble.' Utau said out, breaking the silence.

'Uh, did I miss anything?'A familiar green hair with glasses came up, with a laptop in his hands.

'KAIRI!' Yaya screamed out, running up to him. The SPS members following behind, smiling

'Good to have you back man.' Kukai grinned and patted Kairi on his back.

Kairi, a former SPS member, had left Japan to America a year ago for visiting his grandparents.

'So, what's this meeting about?' Kairi grinned.

'Pairing Ikuto up with out newest SPS member. Don't worry, it's a girl.' Utau grinned back, unknown to Kukai's death glare.

'What's the problem then?' Kairi asked.

'Anaka.' The rest of the SPS members groaned.

'Ah.' Kairi said, with a knowing nod.

'So, what's the plan?' Nagihiko asked.

An awkward silence filled the whole garden, except for the birds chirping.'

'I know!' Kukai said.

Another silence filled the garden.

'Don't you all want to know what my idea is?' Kukai asked.

'Not really.' Rima said.

'Kind of scared.' Nagihiko said.

'But my plan is great! We can… pair them up!' Kukai grinned.

'YOU IDIOT!' Utau screamed at him.

Kairi sighed. Nothing seemed to have changed between the SPS since he left.

'What are we going to do about Anaka and Tadase?' Yaya voiced out.

'Great. This is going to be hard.' Rima sighed.

'We could lock them in a cupboard!' Kukai cried out.

'We can't do that!' Utau screamed.

'Why not? You did it with Ikuto and Amu!' Kukai protested.

'You did what?!' Kairi asked.

'Why don't we just push Ikuto onto Amu? DONE!' Kukai cried out again.

'HOW CAN WE—Wait…' Utau smirked, looking over to Rima, who smirked back, catching on to her new plan.

'What's you plan?' Nagihiko asked, cautiously, not liking the aura coming from both Utau and Rima.

'Tomorrow, there's going to be a party at my house.' Utau grinned evilly.

**.:X-X-X:.**

**Hoshi Kusumi: I realised I haven't been pairing the other characters :X I'll have to do them too. Thanks to my reviewers! Lurbz! (L)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoshi Kusumi: So sorry for the late upload! I didn't get the chance to use the computer ):**

**.:X-X-X:.**

'What's your plan?' Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Utau grinned, and motioned them to come closer, before leaning in herself and whispered them the plan, excitedly.

'Awesome! Why didn't I think of that?' Kukai leapt up, grinning broadly.

'Because you're an idiot.' The rest of the SPS members said, straight to the point, without even looking up.

'But still, great idea Utau.' Kairi smiled, ruffling Utau's hair.

'H-Hey!' Utau blushed lightly, not used to compliments, and trying to fix her hair.

Kukai's eyes narrowed. He was the one who was supposed to make Utau blush and stammer. Not Kairi, who just came in 5 minutes ago, but was still able to make Utau bluh. Irritated, he grabbed Utau by her waist and hugged her close to him.

'H-H-Hey?' Utau cried out, feeling her face growing redder and warmer. She secretly cursed her natural instinct in her head.

'Hey Utau…' Kukai whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the rest of the SPS members to hear. The SPS members were enjoying what they were seeing, some even started to start eating their snacks while watching, as if watching a movie.

'W-W-What?' Utau asked, blushing till she felt faint.

'You like my idea… right?' Kukai grinned, and whispered in her ear again.

'Y-You idiot! O-O-Of course n-n-not!' Utau cried out, her face still red, and her palms sweating.

'Really?' Kukai asked, and hugged her tighter, adding a sad tone for drama effect.

'F-F-Fine! Yes! L-L-Let go!' Utau cried out, pushing Kukai away from her.

'I-I-I have to go to the t-t-toilet…' Utau mumbled, looking away and rushing to the toilet.

'What did I do?' Kukai asked, confused, looking at the rest of the SPS members.

'Idiot.' The rest of the SPS members replied.

**.:X-X-X:.**

The next day, the SPS members were busier than ever to get ready for the party the same night. There were so many things to do. Utau flipped open her cell phone and quickly gave commands to it.

'Kukai, you'll be in charge of the games. Rima, you'll be in charge of the vips, those helpers, performers, and more. I'll need at least 100 bouncers, to guard the doors of my house and the party itself. Nagihijo, you'll be in charge of the performance, which means the stage, mikes, the spotlight, everything. Tadase, you'll be in harge of the party activities. I want everything to be clear and typed out. kairi, you'll be in charge of the party fly-outs to be distributed to all the students of Seiyo Acad. Yaya, you'll be in charge of the snacks, drinks everything. I'll probably need 10 boxers of food and drinks.'

'ON IT!' The rest of the SPS members replied enthusiastically and hung up the phone.

Utau hanged up the phone and dialled another number.

'Hello mummy?' Utau asked sweetly, 'I need a few things for tonight…' Utau continued, her eyes gleaming, and she grinned mischeviously.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Amu was heading towards the entrance of Seiko Acadamy, her head spinning, and her heart thumping loudly. She didn't know how to face Ikuto, or rather, how she didn't want to face Ikuto. Apparently, her sear was now changed to the seat at the back, now still being able to see what Ikuto and Anaka was doing. Her heart stinged and she shook her head, and headed towards school.

Ikuto was feeling frustrated and exhausted. He was feeling tired as last night, he wasn't able to fall asleep as he wasn't able to fall asleep as he was thinking and trying to figure out why Amu was avoiding him, and how to get rid of Anaka. Sure, he had a crush on her before… but now all he could think of was Amu. And the Anaka-crush thing was a long time ago. He sighed, and told his chauffeur to stop the car, as he headed towards his school.

**.:X-X-X:.**

_Knock, knock._

'Come in.'

'Daddyyyy?' Utau asked, and peeked from the door.

'Ah. Utau, yes?' Mr Tsukiyomi smiled, and his eyes gleamed.

'I need the SPS members to have a day off from classes today… and for assembly can I say a few words too?' Utau grinned.

'I guess so. Why?' Mr Tsukiyomi asked curiously.

'Party.' Utau said mischeviously.

'Ah, okay then. Have fun.'

'Thanks Daddy!' Utau said, hugged her father, and headed for the door.

'By the way… how are you and Kukai?' Mr Tsukiyomi asked, grinning.

That stopped Utau.

'D-D-Daddy! How did you know?' Utau stammered.

'Ikuto.'

'I'll get back at him.' Utau blushed and muttered.

'Make sure.' Mr Tsukiyomi chuckled, as Utau left.

The school's speaker turned on, and a voice said out,

'The SPS members would be excused from lessons today, and they would also hold the school's assembly today.'

The school cheered as they enjoyed the SPS's assembly while Utau just grinned and whispered,

'_Thanks, dad.'_

**.:X-X-X:.**

Rima flipped open her phone and hit speed dial.

'Hello?'

'Nagihiko. I need your help. Now.' Rima hung up the phone before Nagihiko would say anything else.

Rima closed her eyes and counted.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

'Rima!' Nagihiko came running.

Rima opened her eyes, smiled, and closed her eyes again.

'Rima!' Nagihiko shook her as he said,

'What do you need help for?'

Rima sighed, and took out her notepad.

'Since I'm in charge of the people, and you the performance, we need to plan. How many performers? How long? And so on.'

Nagihiko sighed, and fell back on the grass beside Rima. They were apparently in the SPS garden.

'This is what you called me for?'

'Yep.'

'This is what you made me rush all the way here for?'

'Yep.'

'You couldn't just discuss it with me on the phone?'

'Nope.'

'You're hopeless Rima.'

'I know.'

Nagihiko and Rima just grinned at each other.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Utau was walking through the hallway, thinking of how to convince Amu and Ikuto to attend. Just when an idea struck her, her cellphone rang. Her caller ID listed as 'SPS conference.' She picked up the phone, hoping it was good news.

'Utau, I've done the games, got ready the materials and listed the games to Tadase.' Kukai said.

'I've called the people and managed to get them to come.' Rima said.

'I've done planning the performance and the performers and planned out too, with Rima.' Nagihiko voiced out.

'I've done printing the fly-outs.' Kairi said.

'I've ordered at least 20 boxers of food and drinks.' Yaya said.

'I've typed out all the activities and timings.' Tadase added.

'Good job. This plan is going perfectly.' Utau smirked.

**.:X-X-X:.**

**Hoshi Kusumi: Whew! I'm done! Thanks for bearing with me, reviewers and readers! I love you all! HEEHEE! Hopefully I'll upload chap 17 soon! Oh, and I have a new story, called FATED FIANCES. And I'll be uploading them In a pattern. So if I don't upload Call this fate for awhile, keep on a look out for Fated Fiances! That's all! BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoshi Kusumi: .GOSH. I haven't uploaded for so long! I'm so so sorry! I was reading through the reviews and got motivated to write again. I hope you guys would continue to support me! Once again, im so sorry! Thank goodness for the holidays now!**

'Hey you guys, what's this party for, anyway? You just told me to plan the activities and timings.' Tadase asked, running up to Rima and Utau.

'Oh crap.' Utau mentally cursed herself for asking Tadase for help.

'it's just Amu's welcoming party. That's all.' Rima quickly thought of an excuse.

'But didn't Amu transfer to this school, quite awhile ago…?' Tadase asked, confused.

'Well, we didn't have the time.' Utau hurriedly said.

'Oh… Well… Okay then.'

'Yep, see you. Bye!' Utau said, walking away fast, not giving Tadase a chance to reply, and pulling Rima along with her.

Utau rubbed her head and quickly pulled out her cell phone, hitting the 'SPS conference' button, excluding Tadase's, Ikuto's and Amu's number. When she heard the phone pick up, she hurriedly said,

'Tadase must not know what we are doing.'

'Got it.'

She sighed, and hung up the phone.

'Utau, why did you call me when I'm right next to you?' Rima asked, rolling her eyes.

'Oh. Righhhhhtttt.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

As Utau walked back to the SPS garden, Rima no longer with her, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. Another problem.

'Utau…' The voice growled.

'Yes... Ikuto?' She tried to answer as sweetly as she could.

'What's this I hear from the old man that you're having a party?' he groaned.

'It'll…be fun?'

'I'm not going.'

'Aw come on. PLEASE.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Troublesome.'

'Please.'

'No.'

'Many people will be there.'

'So?'

'By people I mean Amu. Hinamori Amu.' Utau smirked.

There was a pause on the phone.

'…What time?'

Utau couldn't help it. She started laughing right into the phone, earning a growl from Ikuto.

'I'll be home early.' Was all she heard, before he hung up, with Utau still clutching on the phone, bursting with laughter.

**.:X-X-X:.**

Utau sat at the SPS private garden's table, waiting impatiently for the other SPS members to come. What was taking them so long? She needed to proceed to the plan as soon as possible. And besides, assembly was going to start soon. She still had to hold the assembly, for goodness sake.

Utau looked at her watch impatiently every 5 seconds, tapping her feet, irritated with them for being late. They were so going to get it from her later. Just then, the main door for the private garded opened. She stood up and went to the door.

'Finally! What took you guys so-' she stopped short when she saw who it was.

Kukai.

She looked around him to see if the others were with him. She was hoping to see the other SPS members smiling face behind him, but to no avail.

'Yo.'

She looked up and gulped. They were alone together.

'Hi.'

Kukai walked towards the private garden's table, and picked up the notes that Utau wrote, quickly scanning through it, without noticing that Utau had walked up behind him. Kukai shuffled the papers, and a small piece of paper flew out, catching his eye. He could see on the paper, a part of his name. He reached down to pick up the paper, while Utau gasped, realizing what it was. It was a paper with this name on it, with hearts decorated around it. She quickly grabbed the paper, along with the notes, and said,

'I got to go! Bye!'

before rushing off, not noticing that the note had, once again dropped, this time falling in front of kukai's feet. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked up the paper and read it, his eyes opening wider.

'Utau…likes me..?'

A blush so powerful spreaded across his face, till it reached his ears.

**.:X-X-X:.**

'Utau!' Rima called out.

'Yes?'

'Amu's here and i—wait. Are you blushing?'

'…No…' she lied, covering her face.

'Explain.' Amu demanded.

'Kukai.'

'Details!'

'It's a long story…'

'Just spill it.'

'I'll tell you some other day.'

'You better!'

'Anyway, Amu, we're having a welcoming party for you. You in? No make that, you BETTER be in.'

'Err, I guess so… I'm not doing anything tonight, so…sure…'

'Really?' Utau asked, shocked by the immediate response.

'Did I really have a choice in the first place?'

'Not really.' Utau grinned.

'We're going to invite people during assembly, so we'll introduce you on stage, alright?'

'Sure.'

'Let's start assembly not then.'

**.:X-X-X:.**

'All classes are to head to the hall for assembly. The SPS members would hold the assembly in 10 minutes.' The speaker boomed throughout the school compound. Frantic dashes from the students rushed to the school hall, eager to reach early and to see what the SPS members had planned. They soon reached the school hall in five minutes time, sitting down onto the chairs provided, chatting to each other, wondering what the SPS members were planning.'

Utau soon came out from the curtains, and cheers exploded in the air.

'It's Utau!'

'Yeah!'

'Alright!'

Utau grabbed the mike and screamed in to it.

'Are you ready to party!'

Screams and cheers exploded once more.

'The SPS members would like to invite, every single one of you, to our welcoming party for Amu Hinamori!'

Rima came out on stage, earning cheers as well, with a mike in her hands.

'Introducing, the latest member of the SPS, Hinamori Amu!'

Party poppers and background music played, and Hinamori Amu came out on the stage.

Defeaning screams were heard, continuously.

'Those who want to come to the party at Hoshina Utau's house, board on the bus outside now, and let's go!' Rima grinned, watching Kukai and Yaya leading a whole group of students to the bus.

'Now, let's get this party started.' Utau smirked.

**Hoshi Kusumi: That's all for Chapter 17! I'll be sure to upload the next chap ASAP, I already know what's going to happen already, so it's easier ^^ Oh, be sure to check out my other fanfic, Fated Fiances! If you like Call this fate, you'll definitely like fated fiancés! Thanks again! Bye! **


	18. Author's note!

**Hoshi Kusumi: YEAP GUYS, YOU GUESSED IT! I'm back and ever ready to start writing again! It has been more than three years since I've wrote my last chapter… Sadly, none of my previous stories were completed. I came back with the determination to finish it, however, I have realized that the plot and English for my stories were really bad. So I'll be either taking these stories down, or re-writing them again, depending on how much I liked my original plot. Stay tuned guys! **


	19. Chapter 18 - PREVIEW!

**Hoshi Kusumi: HI GUYS! SO… I have decided to continue with this story! HEHEHE. But right now I'm trying to recall what was my plot for this story 3 years ago… HAHA so, here's a sneak preview on what's coming up next! I hope that my followers from 3 years ago and new followers would be here to review and support me! Love you guys! ;-)**

**Preview:**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

_**SLAPS**_

"Why would you do this to me…."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry for falling in love with you!"

"You… love me?"

"Wa-wa-WAIT! Give me time. Please."

"I LOVE YOU TOO! I ALWAYS HAVE!"

"Please… Give me a chance to change this!"

"I'm sorry."


End file.
